Police Escort to Love
by Suitslover14
Summary: The story of what would have happened to Shawn had he made it home the day that he and Juliet broke up. Featuring a broken Shawn and a Lassiter stunned by the behavior of his favorite psychic. And maybe, Lassiter won't keep his promise to shoot Shawn if he ever hurt Jules. Not Slash. Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.


**A/N For whatever reason, I like having Lassiter come save the day. This is my thought on what would have happened had Shawn made it home after him and Jules split up instead of getting the case. It might be a bit OOC, sorry. I hope you like it. I revised the ending, my friend told me it was blah, so I made it more satisfying. **

Lassiter paused; he didn't know if this was what he needed to do, if this was necessary. But then he thought back to Gus, the frantic tone and he knew that he had to do this. It was Shawn, his coworker, the pain in his ass that he was reluctantly proud to be friends with. So he raised a closed fist and knocked on the door. It creaked open and Lassiter took out his piece. Shawn knew better than to leave the office open, before hours. He knew better than to allow access to all the psychotic criminals that wanted to kill the smartass psychic. Lassiter gently pushed it open, sliding in. His shoes creaked on the nice flooring of the office and Lassiter sucked in a breath before rounding the corner. He immediately paused when he saw what was going on.

Shawn was pacing the floor, his hair was sticking up in all directions and his cheeks were red from tears. He was mumbling, repeating the same thing over and over. He didn't seem to notice the head detective standing there, running a hand through his black hair. He didn't pause at the gasp that left Lassiter's mouth, he just kept moving, mumbling, clutching his own brown hair.

He couldn't get over the fact that him and Juliet weren't an us anymore, that they were just two people who used to be. Shawn couldn't believe that and for some odd reason, he just couldn't get over that, he just was stuck in his mind, forever and ever. The same words haunting him, _You're pathetic, you always mess things up, you should have told her, she would still be yours if you had, you should have proposed when you had the chance, you screwed it up, you screw everything up, it's your fault, it's your fault, it's your fault. _And that was the line he was stuck on, it's your fault. Because it was true, it was his fault. Everything in his life was his fault, everything. His relationship with his father being broken for so long, ruining Gus' career, the end of Jules and his relationship. They all linked back to him. Why? Because he was a black ca, fine on luck all his own, but around people. He just hurt them again and again and again. And he couldn't stop.

He couldn't help but wonder what Lassiter was going to do. Was he going to kill him? Was he going to lock him up in jail? Was he gonna strand him on an island off the coast of Costa Rica.? Lassiter chose that moment to make himself known.

"Shawn!" Lassiter called out and Shawn's hazel eyes darted to his face.

"I didn't mean it, Lassie; I didn't mean to hurt her!" Shawn yelped, his eyes settling on Lassiter's crystal blue ones, which wide from surprise looked too big to Shan. Like the wolf using them to see better.

"I know Shawn, but people are worried. Can you come back to the Station?' Lassiter kindly asked, trying not to startle the strange psychic. _Not strange, broken, hurt, dejected_, Lassiter thought, reminding him once again why he was being so nice.

"No! I don't wanna die off the coast of Costa Rica!" Shawn cried and Lassiter became even more concerned. What did Shawn think he was going to do?

"Shawn, I don't give a rat's ass about where you do and don't want to die, get in the squad." Lassiter bit out, thinking that maybe being himself would bring the psychic to his senses. It worked.

Shawn lowered his head and climbed in. He figured that he deserved anything Lassiter was going to do to him. Because it was all his fault. Because he broke the promise to Lassiter, he had hurt Juliet, he had lied to her. He had lied to everyone. So he sighed and climbed into the car, looking at the window as Lassiter drove. He didn't care to even figure out where they were going, he didn't care to bicker with Lassiter, and he didn't even care enough to call Gus and try to save himself. He was done, through and through.

Lassiter scowled, he wanted Shawn to bicker with him, to jabber on and on, he was just sitting there, slumped against the window. Like he had lost all hope, like he was dying of cancer. Lassiter pulled the car over, he had to fix this, he had to make things right. He was concerned about him and so was Gus, Juliet played it cool but Lassiter knew it was bugging her also. Lassiter stepped out into the muggy air and opened the car door, grabbing Shawn by the collar he dragged him out. Shawn just slumped against his frame, not moving his hazel eyes glazed over and staring into space.

"You could at least help me you know." Lassiter snapped, sweat beading on his brow.

"I don't want to die." Shawn whimpered, almost too quietly for Carlton to hear.

Lassiter stopped short, his hand loosening on Shawn's coat and dropped him to the ground. He was stunned; Shawn thought that he had taken him out here to kill him. That over the years he had never gained any respect, any love for the guy. He looked back down at Shawn, startled once again to see him looking right back at him, silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Lassiter plopped down next to Shawn.

"That's what you think I'm going to do?" Lassiter breathed, Shawn nodded. "Spencer, I care about you and you are broken, I came here to show you support, not kill you." Lassiter stated.

"You are just saying that, you want to kill me, everyone does, I annoy them, bug them, make them ruin their jobs, or blame them for a divorce, or break their heart. I am a nuisance; it's all my fault that these things happen. If you don't kill me, I'll just ruin another person's life." Shawn admitted his words dark and muddied, like a war zone. Like his life, his mind his soul, everything going on inside him was a war. And he was losing.

"It's not your fault, you shouldn't take that burden. Shawn, we need you, you make the station brighter, you save lives, you make friendships and catch criminals. Can't you see the good you are doing?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn shook his head, more tears spilling over his cheeks, wetting his eyelashes.

"I'll show you." Lassiter vowed, taking Shawn and leading him. Leading him to a station filled of people that loved him, appreciated him, and wanted him. To Juliet who wasn't nearly as broken, to his father who forgave Shawn a long ago, and to his best friend who loved what he had gotten him into more than any job in the world.

**A/N Okay, fellow Psych-os how was it? Please review and let me know. **


End file.
